1.Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a color television camera for battery operation.
2.Description of the Prior Art
In battery-operated portable color television cameras, the prevailing problem is essentially one of energy supply, since the ratio of battery weight to possible length of operation of the camera ought to be minimized. This minimization can generally be helped by use of suitable circuit technology, but there are certain limits to what can be accomplished by this means.